Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for detecting water loss and consumption. In particular, the invention relates to water flow control devices having a flow sensor assembly, a shut-off assembly and a controller in communication with the flow sensor assembly and the shut-off assembly for reducing water loss and over consumption of water from commercial and residential toilet systems.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, commercial and residential commodes suffer from leaks due to worn or stuck flapper valves and defective fill valves which cause unnecessary water loss, water consumption, and flooding. While some devices are known which detect and shut-off water to entire buildings, for example, existing systems fail to provide detection of such water loss at the commode. Many conventional devices primarily address flood prevention by shutting off the water flow after moisture or water is detected in areas where it is not normally present. Most of these flood control devices utilize wall mounted transformers as a power source for small servo motor driven ball valves. The majority of these devices are intended to activate only when a flood is detected and do not, or cannot, detect water being wasted by flowing down the overflow tube, or out through the commode bowl. The available systems and devices use water activated sensors placed inside the commode bowl, or strip type sensors that are placed in close proximity to appliances such as water heaters, dishwashers, washing machines, water softeners, under-sink areas, and commodes. Whole house units also exist that detect constant running water and shutoff the supply to the entire house when a constant flow is detected. These conventional systems can be beneficial for applications like summer homes or homes where the occupants travel for long periods of time, leaving the house empty. Although whole house units will detect leaky flappers, they do not immediately identify and isolate the source of the leak. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can only shut down water to a leak at a commode, or other appliance, without cutting off water supply to other areas of a house or other unit.